Bloodlust
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: It was afterschool on a Friday when it happened. To Cat, out of all people. Now, a few days later, there's only one thing she ever wanted more than anything. One thing she'll kill for...   Cabbie/Bade/Tandre
1. The Painful Transformation

It was afterschool on a Friday when it happened. To Cat, out of all people.

The clouds covered the sky unusually, wrapping it into a smooth, gray blanket. Rain fell lightly to the earth when Cat left Tori's house that afternoon. It was unusual to her; the weather was always nice and sunny when she left her best friend's house. But not today.

She wouldn't let the rain get her happy mood down. She smiled as she looked up at the sky, the rain showering her face with fresh water. It felt soothing against her skin. Almost as soothing as the sun...

So she walked, and occasionally skipped, the way home. It wasn't that far a walk.

The rain poured harder as Tori's house disappeared in the distance. Cat kept her thoughts light, unlike the sky-which seemed to get darker. Oddly, she didn't pay much attention as she crossed the empty lot that lead to her own house, which was only five blocks away. She didn't care; walking was always so fun!

But then...

Something had hit her; like a shove, almost. Cat stumbled and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She looked around in confusion before looking down at her now scabbed knees. Beeds of blood slithered down and onto the ground.

"Ow..." She whimpered, then looked around again. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, or hint of anyone. She felt alone. She should be alone..._right?_

_Maybe it's just my imagination... _She thought, standing up hesitantly. _Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._

She walked a little faster, looking around as she did so.

_This is too weird. Like that time when I swallowed too much cake when I started laughing..._

The same force from before hit her again, but this time she didn't fall. Stumbling a little, yes, she looked down and saw a crescent-sized bite mark on her wrist. And it was bleeding. Before she could comprehend, the soreness she felt was replaced by a sudden burning-as if her hand was on fire.

That was when Cat screamed. And she fell, once again, to the ground, holding her wrist.

"HELP!" She yelled breathlessly. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

No one was in sight. No one could hear her as the burning started to travel throughout her entire body.

"HELP!"

But as she started to grow unconscious, she heard voices. Voiced that sounded quite familiar...

* * *

"How long do you think she'll be?"

"Not long now. I've seen the change before. Whoever bit her just left her there. It's been a few days."

"She should wake up now."

Those voices again...Cat thought. Her whole body felt numb, yet the fire inside her wouldn't burn out.

"What do we do with her?"

"What do you mean what do we do with her?"

"Should we kill her?"

"No! She'll have to be properly trained. Andre, give me that pillow."

Cat, subconsciously, recognized the voices.

The first three belonged to Robbie, Beck, and Andre. The last two belonged to Trina and Tori.

She felt her head being lifted slightly before it rested back down.

Cat's eyes snapped open. And then she was screaming. She screamed and writhed, and it made the pain even worse.

The first two people she saw were Tori and Trina. Tori, who was the nearest to her, was holding down her arms in an unbreakable hold.

"Cat, Cat, listen to me!" She said, loud enough over Cat's screams. "You're going to be alright!"

Cat didn't listen. She just kept on screaming.

"Jade!" Tori called, almost roughly.

Cat then felt another pair of cold hands on her neck and face.

"The change is almost over." Said Jade.

"WHAT CHANGE?" Cat managed to scream. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

"You're changing, Cat." Said Trina. "Now calm down-"

"SOMEONE STOP THE BURNING!"

"The burning's gonna stop, just hold on." Said Tori, oddly soothingly.

"WHEN?"

Cat saw Beck and Andre looking over her carefully. Even Robbie lingered close by, his dark eyes piercing.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Cat repeated.

"We should tell her before she's completely turned." Said Andre to Tori so fast it almost sounded like a blur.

Tori nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at Cat, tightening her grip on her.

"Someone hold her legs down!" She yelled at someone.

Cat felt a pari of warm hands on her ankles. She knew them to be Trina's.

"Cat, listen to me!" Tori nearly yelled at her.

Cat felt the burning go, slowly, straight to her heart. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming, though it didn't stop her from whimpering and panting-yet no sign of persperation.

"Robbie found you the minute you were left unconscious. He carried you back here to my house. Trina helped me hide you while our parents were home but it didn't stop you from screaming." Tori explained in almost a rush. But, surprisingly, Cat's hearing became clearer and clearer. "So we convinced them to go to Florida for a vacation while we stay here. Some of us didn't go to school in order to look after you. Robbie, Beck, and Andre looked after you one day, while Trina, Jade, and I looked after you the next day. We took a lot of caution because you were changing at a fast rate, but with only one bite. We don't know who bit you, but they must've had a lot of venom in their system.

"In a few minutes, Cat, you'll be dead. Just like the rest of us."

"Except for me." Trina interjected.

"Exactly." Tori rolled her eyes briefly before meeting Cat's frightened eyes. "Cat, you'll be one of us now. While Trina is running around as a werewolf, you'll be a vampire."

"Vampire?" Cat gasped. The burning grew even hotter, then she felt her heart slow down. Her heart and the fire battled for another endless minute before one won. Her heart stopped, then the burning died away. Tori, Jade, and Trina had let her go and were feet away from her in the same second.

Cat then knew she was dead.


	2. Guilty Pleasures

**Wowza! The feedback you guys gave to me were so nice! You must really like it!**

**I'm also very cautious about those who...aren't very_ fond _of Twilight, so I've decided to change a few things to make us all happy :D**

**_The changing process _is like Twilight. **

**_Yes_, vampires will have reflections.**

**The eyes in the beginning (red first, then gold if so-I thought it'll look great with Cat's hair and personality.)**

**And the only other thing that's like Twilight is the whole _"coven"_ and _"pack"_ thing. That's it!**

**To protect themselves for sunlight, like in the Vampire Diaries, they wear rings. And without them, they'd burn!**

**Except for Trina of course. Her pack comes later-and that's a surprise...;)**

**

* * *

**

Cat was on her feet in less than a second. Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Trina took another step back. Robbie, who was the only one who kept his place, looked at her cautiously as she looked around. Her hand held the place where she was bitten. But she noticed how smooth, hard, and pale her skin had become, and touched her hair. She brought out a strand of her hair and looked at it. The bright red color that it had been had darkened, almost a bloody red.

She looked around again before her eyes rested on her tense friends.

"I'm still me." She said, surprised at how silky her voice sounded and felt. "I'm still me, aren't I?"

"Of course you're still you." Said Tori, taking a step forward.

"She's beautiful..." Robbie muttered without moving his lips. Cat could count every curly strand on hair he had on his head now. It was weird, yet it seemed so natural to pay attention to it now.

"How do you feel?" Said Jade, leaving Beck's side in a flash. In the next second, she was a foot away from Cat, eyeing her carefully with a smirk.

"Um..." Cat hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Fine, I guess. It's just..." Her right hand flew to her throat, her hand feeling like ice against the burning that ached in her throat. "My throat. It's burning still."

"I know. You'll get used to it." Jade reassured her.

"Why?"

"She's thirsty." Cat heard Beck mutter to Andre from across the room. They still kept their distance.

"I am?" Cat removed her hand.

Tori and Jade nodded.

"So does the burning stop when I...?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Sort of." Said Robbie, moving closer. "After you get some blood in your system, the burning is very vacant."

"But when the scent of blood is very strong, even after you fed, the burning increases again." Andre added.

Cat's eyes widened.

"Don't scare her on the first day!" Tori nearly snapped.

"No, it's okay." Cat said, then looked at her friends' eyes even more closely. "Why are your eyes so dark? They're like...black..."

"I know." Said Beck, finally walking forward. He was at Jade's side. "You're not the only one who's thirsty."

"So...your eyes are dark when you're hungry?"

"Yes. But, since we feed on animals, they turn gold after a while."

Cat was afraid of the next question.

"What color are _my_ eyes?"

"Show her, Trina." Tori instructed.

Trina nodded, then got out her mirror. She tossed it to Tori, who caught it effortlessly, and handed it to Cat.

Cat looked at herself closely. Her eyes weren't the brown she thought she was going to see. Instead, she stared into her frightening red pools. Her face was as pale as Jade's and Tori's and her face was somehow smoothed out, as if made of marble.

"I thought vampires didn't have reflections?" She noted.

"We do." She heard Andre answer. "It's just a theory."

"Oh." She looked up from the mirror, confusion widened her eyes. Her thirst was becoming more dominent, the burning increased painfully but she couldn't scream. Her swift confusion turned to anger. She began to wonder who changed her-who put her through hell for days-and growled quietly, her hands tightened on the mirror.

The mirror broke, the glass from it and the material fell to the floor as she released it. Her hands were half-clenched in midair, inches apart as if the mirror never left her hands. Once again, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Trina took a few cautious steps back. Jade was the only one who stayed still.

She put a hand on Cat's shoulder. Cat, noticing their skin was the temperature, looked up from the floor at her, not relaxing her glare. Jade and Cat stared each other down for an endless minute. Jade knew how Cat felt.

Cat's hands then relaxed to her sides, and as Jade dropped her hand, her eyes softened, and her gaze dropped back to the floor.

"Let's get some blood in your system." Jade suggested.

"Okay." Said Cat. But as she stepped forward, she caught a waft of Trina's scent. She was the only one, nearest her, that had a beating heart-with thick blood oozing through her veins. The burning increased in Cat's throat. Andre and Beck were at Trina's side at once, Trina tensed, and Tori was there in front of her, slightly crouching forward, giving Cat a warning growl. Cat frowned. She looked over at Jade, who shook her head.

"No werewolves." Said Robbie, opening the window that was across the room. Jade pushed Cat towards his direction; Cat let her, and distracted herself with Robbie's eyes, which bored down into hers. Trina opened the door, backing away. Tori, Andre, and Beck began to follow Jade, their eyes cautious on Cat.

Robbie was halfway through the window when he looked out up at the sky, which was still covered in its gray blanket, then back at Cat. He held out his hand, which Cat took immediately, and Jade released her, returning to Beck's side. Robbie put Cat's hand on his back, then put his own arm around her before jumping. The jump was very short, and only lasted for a split second. Robbie, with his arm locked tightly around Cat, began walking an inhumanly fast pace towards the woods. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were hot on his heels. When he stopped walking, it was abrupt. He turned around to face them, a confused Cat doing the same.

"We're gonna have to split up." Said Beck. Tori and Robbie nodded knowingly.

"Why?" Cat asked again.

"We don't want our hunting grounds to become too obvious." Beck told her. "We'll split up into groups of three-me, Jade, and Tori will head south. Andre-you lead Cat up east."

Andre nodded again.

"What about Robbie?" asked Cat.

"Robbie's staying with you, don't worry."

Cat nodded; the burning was unbearable now. Robbie's arm left her waist.

Jade touched Beck's arm. "Let's go, already. I don't think I can hold my thirst in any longer."

Beck nodded, then looked at Tori. "Let's go."

They were gone in a flash. Cat turned to Andre, suddenly eager.

"Follow me." He said.

Then he took off running. Cat, who thought she couldn't keep up, managed her running speed. And she was able to keep up with him. She sensed Robbie beside her. His face was blank; emotionless. Cat concentrated on her thirst.

_I wonder what blood tastes like_. She wondered. _I hope it's as sweet as candy and cupcakes...or maybe like a milkshake...-but warmer...redder...tastier..._

Andre lead the way up east, knowing the area really well. He and Tori would hunt together around this area all the time. Just them two-it was their spot...Well...not anymore, anyway. He had an occupation-and that was to get Cat fed before she ends up killing someone. The memory that'll haunt her for the rest of her...existance.

* * *

Tori led the way south, giving in to her own senses. Beck and Jade didn't matter to her anymore. She needed blood. She needed it now.

They reached near an opening in the woods. Beck and Jade jumped up on a branch in a predative perch. Tori stayed silent in the bushes, watching her prey. The few creatures that surrounded them were huge. But not huge enough; they'll have to do. For now.

Beck made the first move. He launched himself downward onto an unexpecting bobcat, knocking it down to the ground with his weight. Its snarls and scratches at his skin didn't harm him. His fangs slid out of their sheaths and he sank his teeth deep into its throat, showing it no mercy.

Jade went next. She saw another bobcat growl and took off, sensing her as a threat. It didn't take her that long to catch up with it. Her fangs were already out when they pierced through the fur like butter. Her arms constricted around it, breaking all of the bones in the upper body.

Tori was the last. She smelled something even bigger, not far from where she was. She took off running, leaping from tree branch to tree trunk, and back up again. The mountain lion that she was after growled fiercely and started for her, leaping into the air. Tori caught it in midair and dismembered the animal before satisfying herself, the thick blood oozing into her system.

* * *

Cat recognized the animals that would soon be surrounding her.

Coyotes.

The smell _was _appealing. But she had no experiance with hunting at all. She didn't know how to kill. She never killed anything, and she never wanted to. That was the huge issue. And she felt like the lamest vampire that ever existed.

She watched Andre go in for his kill with difficulty. The blood that was being spilt was driving her insane. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't. Even when she watched Robbie go in, which was somewhat attractive, she couldn't stay in place for long.

Her eyes caught with the coyote nearest her. It growled menacingly. Cat frowned again. She didn't like being growled at.

Without thinking, she launched herself at it and felt her sharp teeth dig at the wild animal. And surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. She sank her teeth in its throat and drank. The blood was warm and comforting. The burning, finally, died away until it was very faint.

But Cat wasn't done. She killed every coyote in her reach and didn't feel gulity about it.


	3. Not A Dream Anymore

Fully fed and not caring if the others followed her, she took off running. Cat didn't care about the direction she was going, but it looked like, through her perfect eyesight, she was heading back to the Vega house. She wasn't alone for long. Within seconds, she smelled Jade's scent and scensed her beside her, but she didn't look. About thirty seconds after that, Cat smelled Beck and Robbie close behind.

Cat was only a few yards away from the house when she heard the sound of a door closing, followed by another. She stopped running abruptly, and listened, as still as a statue.

And then she smelled it-one...two thudding hearts.

Her throat exploded with the burning. After taking a step forward, Robbie's arms constricted around her chest tightly. She immediately began to growl and scratch at him. She writhed. She bit. She snarled as her instincts took over. Beck was in front of Cat and gripped her by the legs while Robbie had her torso. Jade was the only one who spoke-her voice calm and cold.

"Cat, listen to me." Jade said, cautiously, at Beck's side. "Remember-those are Tori's parents. They can't afford to loose their lives. Not now."

"Since when do you care?" Cat shrieked through gritted teeth.

"I _don't_. I'm just telling you they're not worth it. No one is." Jade then added, then thought abruptly of Tori,"Not yet, anyway."

Beck and Robbie gripped Cat even harder until it really started to hurt.

"Beck and Robbie aren't going to let go of you until you're under control." Jade told her, slightly smirking.

Tori, who was miles away, heard the commotion, and ran over. She was there in ten seconds, her eyed full of alert.

"Cat-" She started.

"Just get your parents out of her smelling range until further notice." Jade snapped at her.

Tori gritted her teeth, a low snarl escaped her lips, but took off running towards the house.

"Lemme...!" Cat gasped. "Lemme go!"

"We can't." Said Beck.

"Not until we get you away from here." Said Robbie.

Cat quit kicking and inhaled and exhaled heavily through her nose. Trying to calm down, she closed her eyes and tried to think blankly-but the burn got worse the longer she stood their. She needed to get away-somewhere far away so she won't be tempted to hurt anyone...

Beck had finally released her to listen to the conversation in the Vega household.

"It's working." He told Jade. "Tori came up with a good distraction."

"Took long enough." Said Jade.

"When Cat's calm enough, we'll run her up north. I was thinking somewhere in Washington maybe. Or somewhere down south with a lot of wildlife-Brazil maybe..."

"No. Brazil's too far. Her parents would want to know what's up. We have to think of something better..."

"Maybe a field trip?" Said Robbie, his grip finally softening on Cat, letting her go. "We could say Sikowitz is taking us to New York for an exhibition."

"That's possible..." Jade nodded. "Beck?"

"I don't see why not. But we have to talk to Tori and Andre about it too. What do you think Cat?"

Beck and Jade looked in her direction.

But Cat wasn't there.

_"Shit!" _Jade yelled as she and Beck took off with Robbie not far from behind him.

"Her scent is still fresh, we'll find her." Beck reassured her, taking the lead. "Robbie, you check east just to be safe. Jade, you stay with me."

Robbie nodded and darted off the opposite direction.

Beck and Jade rushed through the parks, behind buildings and trees. Cat's scent went strong at certain places, but very weak in others. No matter if they thought they were going in circles, they kept on searching. Eventually, her scent lead across California and into Nevada. There was no sign of stress, or blood that was spilt-which was good.

"What would she be doing in Nevada?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Said Beck. "Let's keep looking. Her scent's getting stronger."

Indeed it was.

* * *

After the longest ten minutes of their existance, Beck and Jade followed Cat's scent into the Owyhee Desert. Sand was everywhere and rocks and bolders were molded there in layers as high as the Grand Canyon-well, not that high. There wasn't any sign of wildlife from a mile way. No sign of accidents at all.

"There she is." Said Jade as she and Beck started climbing and jumping the Owyhee River Canyon. "I can smell her easily now."

Beck reached the top first. Though he knew she didn't need any help, he held out his hand. Jade took it, and with one shove, she was at his side. Turning around, they both saw Cat sitting a mile away, her back facing them. They walked towards her at inhuman speed, but kept their distance when they approached.

The wind blew as Cat spoke.

"I'm a monster." She said. "Any minute now, I'll burn to ash from the sun."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Beck asked carefully and cautious.

"A few minutes, I don't know." She stared at her pink skin. "I want to die."

"Technically you're already dead." Said Jade. She walked over and sat down next to her. "But you're not going to die. Not again." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden necklace with a ruby C hanging from it. "Here-put this on. I made it for you the day before you turned, just in case."

Cat took it and put it around her neck. Immediately, her skin turned pale-as white as snow-again. "Why? You knew that I wouldn't be able to be in control. All of you knew. I thought you guys were my friends."

"We are your friends." Jade said calmly. "And we did expect you to be like this. All of us were in your position once before. That's what every vampire has to go through."

"That's the _problem_, Jade." If Cat could cry, she would've been soaked in tears by now. "I don't _want_ this. I never did. I've always wanted my life to be like a dream-a world where I'm the princess trapped until my prince comes and saves me and we fall in love. But now it's too late-my life's a nightmare and _I'm_ the monster."

"I should be saying that." Jade murmured, so quiet yet Cat and Beck could hear her.

"You've always wanted to be a pretty princess?" Cat asked.

"No." Said Jade. "But my life was a dream too-when I met Beck, that is. He turned me-just to let you know that."

Cat nodded.

"Cat, I want you to understand everything I'm about to tell you-no interruptions, no overreactions, nothing." Jade continued. "And I want you to understand that _I_ understand because I've been in your place more likely than any of us, though we differ by a lot."


End file.
